suavemente
by amelie1
Summary: songfics- sodastereo- harry y draco - tonta historia de un ía aburrido - tengo sueño para hacer un summary decente pero leanle, please


"SUAVEMENTE"  
N/: songfic. Slash. Rowling. soda stereo. mía. leanla!  
~~~~~~/*/~~~~~~~~  
"Te quiero"   
  
le digo bajo la lluvia tormentosa que caía ese día nublado.  
"no"   
  
digo luego, el me esta mirando, también esta empapado.  
"no quiero decir eso"  
espero que ponga una mueca de tristeza, pero no logro ver nada por la lluvia, los lentes empañados y el frío. estaba como a dos metros.  
"te...  
¿por qué no puedo decirlo, he tardado demasiado, dos años, ¡dos años! para decirle 2 palabras. y ahora, mi última posibilidad. y la estoy dejando pasar a mi lado.   
"te... te... yo...  
soy un estúpido, ¿desde cuando soy tartamudo?... se esta dando la vuelta, se dirije al carruaje que lo espera en el otro paraje de Hogwarts, esta parte esta vacia, nadie viene por aquí en estos momentos, ya que todos se reunen en el patio de entrada para la graduación...  
"¡espera!"   
logro decirle.  
~*~*~*  
no quiero soñar mil veces   
las mismas cosas  
ni contemnplarlas   
sabiamente  
quiero que me   
trates suavemente  
~*~*~*  
me gustaría que su mirada no fuera tan fría. ¿estará enojado por algo? no, es una expresión de fastidio, de seguro mi presencia, pero debo decirle, debo.  
"yo...   
no puedo decirle, no puedo.  
"vas a hablar... o no"  
siento, extrañamente, miedo en su voz, como las ansias de que algo ocurriera no ocurre  
"si, pero yo...  
debo decirle, ahora o nunca... nunca.  
~*~*~*  
Alguien me ha dicho,  
que la soledad  
se esconde tras tus ojos  
y que tu blusa   
adora sentimientos   
que respiras  
  
tenes que comprender   
que no puse tus miedos   
donde estan guardados  
y que no podré quitartelos   
si al hacerlo me desgarras  
  
no quiero soñar mil veces   
las mismas cosas  
ni contemnplarlas   
sabiamente  
quiero que me   
trates suavemente  
  
te comportas de acuerdo  
con lo que te dicta   
cada momento   
y esta incostancia   
no es algo eroíco   
es más bien algo enfermo   
~*~*~*  
le miro fijamente tomando el aire necesario y le digo al fin...  
"te amo"  
así acaba mi conversación, no vi respuesta de él, nos miramos un segundo y luego todo acabo.   
  
ya le había dicho lo que esperé tanto, hasta hoy, el último día, la graduación.  
ya no le veré más, pero ahora sé que el ya conoce mis sentimientos, y aunque espero que me de un abrazo que me conforte bajo esta fría lluvia, sé que no será así. no somos el uno para el otro.  
  
Lo veo mover los labios, tan suaves y rojos por el frío. los cierra, aprieta los puños, se da media vuelta y se va.  
  
no me dijo nada. a pesar de lo que le quiero lo acepto, veo que se marcha lentamente.   
no da ni 2 pasos más y se voltea, haciendo que su largo abrigo oscuro y su bufanda gris hicieran ondas junto a su cabello  
"yo igual... también... Te Amo"  
así nos miramos un momento, una corta media sonrisa media sorpresa media felicidad media tristeza, nos inunda.  
el voltea y sigue caminando, e dirección a otro patio donde estan todos reunidos por la graduación.  
  
veo como se marcha. el también me ama. así, estoy seguro, para la eternidad.  
Los dos sabemos los sentimientos del otro, los dos nos correspondemos.  
  
siento una emoción recorrer mi ser.  
Comienzó a caminar, me arreglo el abrigo y la bufanda verde turquesa medio oscuro.  
la lluvia seguía en el día gris, y la hierba verde seguía feliz mojada por tal belleza transparente.  
me encamino a la graduación, mis amigos me esperan  
"hola" los saludos, ellos también a mi, partimos a recibir nuestros nombramientos y reimos luego en la fiesta, en ese momento recien me fije en él. lo miro y sonrió.  
para sorpresa de todo Hogwarts, levanto mi copa, y el hace lo mismo. como un brindiz a lo lejos, soreimos mutuamente y bebemos a la vez, de una vez, el contenido de nuestras copas, el de él rojo por ser un vodka de frutillas, el mío, verde por ser menta.  
Todos nos miran, sonreimos y nos volteamos como si nada a seguir con lo nuestro. no lo vi más.  
Desde ahí no le he visto más. nunca, ningun día. no sé si se caso, si tubo hijos, a que se dedicó. ni él sabe de mi, pero... sé que esta bien, ya que yo estoy bien, sé que esta vivo, porque yo lo estoy.  
  
Estamos unidos, por no sé que, creo que es lo que llaman amor, no sabría explicarlo.   
Sólo sé que nos seguiremos amando y recordando esa gris tarde, gris como sus ojos, con la hierba viva y verde como los míos.  
porque aún te amo. Draco Malfoy.  
...  
  
en otro lugar, mirando por un ventanal un chico melancolico dice brindandole a la nada  
  
y yo aún te amo, Harry Potter.  
~*~*~*  
no quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas   
ni contemplarlas sabiamente   
quiero que me trates suavemente  
no quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
ni contemplarlas saviamenete  
quiero que me trates suavemente  
quiero que me trates suavemente  
quiero que me trates suavemente  
suavemente, suavemente, suavemente  
~*~*~*  
FIN  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
Lo escribí mientras escuchaba esa canción.   
es "tratame suavemente" de soda stereo. me encanta esa canción.  
Quizá el FF no tiene mucho que ver pero la ocupe igual.  
  
Es Slash, entre Draco y Harry.  
  
me gusto mucho, y perdón por la faltas de ortografía pero me gusto como lo escribí y no quería cambiarle nada. así que ni me fije en los acentos o si me comía o ponía más letras.  
  
Pido disculpas por eso.  
  
Espero sus r/r ya que quiero saber su opinión, por favor.  
*AMÉLIE POULAND* 


End file.
